hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Pacific Hurricane Season(Lucarius - Live)
''Disclaimer: This is not the official East Pacific and as such is not based on it and should be treated as such. This is supposed to be essentially a recreation of it. '' Seasonal Activity Seasonal Timeline ImageSize = width:690 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2018 till:31/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/01/2018 till:05/02/2018 color:TS text:Golett from:20/03/2018 till:23/03/2018 color:TS text:Venomoth from:24/04/2018 till:06/05/2018 color:TS text:Abra from:19/05/2018 till:30/05/2018 color:C4 text:Frogadier from:21/05/2018 till:23/05/2018 color:TD text:Five from:01/06/2018 till:05/06/2018 color:TS text:Bulbasaur from:02/06/2018 till:11/06/2018 color:C1 text:Squirtle from:04/06/2018 till:16/06/2018 color:C1 text:Blastoise from:12/06/2018 till:04/07/2018 color:C2 text:Flabebe from:15/06/2018 till:22/06/2018 color:TS text:Swoobat Barset:break from:23/06/2018 till:25/06/2018 color:TS text:Electrike from:02/07/2018 till:03/07/2018 color:TS text:Gumshoos from:04/07/2018 till:16/07/2018 color:C2 text:Sealeo from:06/07/2018 till:12/07/2018 color:TS text:Clawitzer from:14/07/2018 till:02/08/2018 color:C5 text:Shrifty from:23/07/2018 till:07/08/2018 color:C3 text:Spheal from:07/08/2018 till:11/08/2018 color:TS text:Doduo from:17/08/2018 till:23/08/2018 color:TS text:Mamoswine from:30/08/2018 till:16/09/2018 color:C5 text:Lucario from:08/09/2018 till:14/09/2018 color:C1 text:Nidoran Barset:break from:11/09/2018 till:17/09/2018 color:C2 text:Cherubi from:22/09/2018 till:13/10/2018 color:C5 text:Wormadam from:26/09/2018 till:05/10/2018 color:C4 text:Breloom from:28/09/2018 till:11/10/2018 color:C2 text:Cloyster from:28/09/2018 till:02/10/2018 color:TS text:Manectric from:06/10/2018 till:13/10/2018 color:C4 text:Litten from:14/10/2018 till:27/10/2018 color:C1 text:Medicham from:17/10/2018 till:06/12/2018 color:C5 text:Torracat from:19/10/2018 till:13/11/2018 color:C4 text:Ampharos from:21/10/2018 till:29/10/2018 color:TS text:Throh Barset:break from:30/10/2018 till:18/11/2018 color:C4 text:Bastiodon Barset:skip from:08/11/2018 till:21/11/2018 color:C2 text:Marowak from:09/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 color:C1 text:Gengar from:04/12/2018 till:06/12/2018 color:TS text:Pineco from:12/12/2018 till:17/12/2018 color:C1 text:Vileplume bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2018 till:31/01/2018 text:January from:01/02/2018 till:28/02/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:30/03/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:30/04/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:31/12/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Golett Tropical Storm Venomoth Tropical Storm Abra Tropical Cyclone Frogadier Tropical Depression Five Fatalities: 2 Damage: $1.3 million Tropical Storm Bulbasaur Tropical Cyclone Squirtle Tropical Cyclone Blastoise Fatalities: 17 Damage: $204.7 million Tropical Cyclone Flabebe Tropical Storm Swoobat Fatalities: 6 Damage: $1.7 million Tropical Storm Electrike Fatalities: 3 Damage: Minimal Tropical Storm Gumshoos Tropical Cyclone Sealeo Fatalites: 13 Damage: $715.3 million Tropical Storm Clawitzer Tropical Cyclone Shrifty Fatalites: 10 Damages: $397.6 million Tropical Cyclone Spheal Fatalities: 24 Damages: $402.1 million Tropical Storm Doduo Tropical Storm Mamoswine Tropical Cyclone Lucario Tropical Cyclone Nidoran Fatalities: 13 Damages: $504.3 million Tropical Cyclone Cherubi Tropical Cyclone Wormadam Tropical Cyclone Breloom Fatalities: 17 Damages: $2.7 billion Tropical Cyclone Cloyster Tropical Storm Manectric Tropical Cyclone Litten Fatalities: 20 Damages: $70.3 billion Tropical Cyclone Medicham Fatalities: 6 Damages: $101 million Tropical Cyclone Torracat Fatalites: 47 Damages: $107.6 billion Tropical Cyclone Ampharos Fatalities: 50 Damages: $80.8 billion Tropical Storm Throh Tropical Cyclone Bastiodon Fatalities: 43 Damages: $52.3 billion Tropical Cyclone Marowak See Also: 2018 Thanksgiving Nor'Wester Fatalities: 10 Damages: $196.3 million Tropical Cyclone Gengar Fatalities: 2 Damages: $174 million Tropical Storm Pineco Fatalities: 3 Damages: $12.8 million Tropical Cyclone Vileplume Storm Names The Eastern Pacific list has 105 names that rotate non-stop for storms that spawn East of the border. The Central Lucarius Pacific has 15 names that rotate non-stop for storms that spawn West of the border. Storms that cross over from the Atlantic or if ever the Western Pacific, will retain their official name from the Douglas Hurricane Center(DHC - Atlantic) or Farm River Meteorological Center(FRMC) with a dash and the next name on the list. Names are given to storms that are above 40 mph. Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Live Seasons Category:Lucarius Category:Active hurricane seasons